


Hold My Hand and Never Let Go

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Lucifer saves the day, bored reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is bored in her first 'Study of the supernatural' class. Lucifer arrives and saves the day. Basically. (Wow, I really suck at summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand and Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! \\(^-^)/ Special thanks to my friend Moose who kinda help correcting some mistakes... thanks dear!

Hold my hand and never let go  
Lucifer x Reader

For the sake of this fic, it takes place in some AU were Lucifer isn't caged and isn't trying to destroy the world.

 

Boring. That was the only word you could think of right now.  
You thought taking a 'Study of the supernatural' class would be fun, since you had some experience with the supernatural world: You had seen -and killed- ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, ghouls, and much more. You weren't a full time hunter, but when there was a case near your town, you would take it without any hesitation. Hunting monsters was dangerous work, but it was giving you the rush of adrenaline you needed now and then.  
This class… it was far from entertaining. The teacher was boring, the people in the class were boring, even the atmosphere was boring. God, the ticking clock on the wall was the most entertaining thing. At least it’s moving, it was doing something, unlike your teacher, Mr. Foster. The man was as old as time itself. He was talking slowly, monotonously; he was looking for his words, which was always a bunch of bullshit. You were almost certain he was related to Harry or Ed, the Ghostfacers boys you had met last year, because of how stupid he looked while talking. Yep, taking this class was one of the most stupid decision you had taken in your life.

You let out a long sigh in annoyance, probably louder than intended, because Mr. Foster gave you a small glare. You ignored it and glanced at the clock on the wall. Damn. Only half of the class time had passed. There was another hour and a half to go. How were you going to survive another hour and a half?! With another sigh, lower this time, you grabbed a pencil and started drawing a little flower on the first page of the notebook you had brought. You thought you were going to need something to write notes in. Seriously, this notebook would be more useful to start a fire than to take note in this class.  
You were halfway through your drawing when you felt a small vibration in the pocket of your jeans, telling you you had a text message. Glancing at Mr Foster and making sure he wasn't looking, you took out your cell phone. You couldn't help but smile a bit when you saw who had texted you: the one and only Lucifer.

Your first encounter with Lucifer had been about eight months ago. You were on a hunt, actually. A vampire nest you thought you could take out alone. But six vampires were too much for you, and you had almost died. But thanks to Lucifer, you were still walking the earth, and not as a ghost. He had saved your life, and you would never forget it.

''Are you alright?'' Your savior had asked you after killing the last vampire with his bare hands, kneeling next to your damaged body.  
Your first reflex had been to trying to crawl away. The man next to you had just killed three vampires with no weapons at all, just his strength. No human could do that. But your tentative of getting away from the stranger had been vain, your whole body was in pain.  
''Who are you?'' You had asked with a trembling voice.  
The man hadn't answered and had looked down at you hurt body.  
''You're hurt, let me help.'' He had said, placing his hand on your heart.  
''What are you d-'' You had started, but a beautiful light had appeared out of the stranger's hand, causing you to gasp a bit. The next second, your whole body had been filled with a warm feeling, the pain rapidly fading away. Not three seconds later, all your injuries were gone. You rapidly got back on your feet, examining your body, before looking back at the strange man, who was now up as well.  
''Who are you?'' You had repeated, your voice back to normal.  
The man had looked down at his feet.  
''I'm Lucifer.'' The stranger had answered with a hint of shame in his voice.  
You had frozen for a good minute before you had gave him a small smile. He may have been the Devil, but he had just saved your life.  
''Well, thank you, Lucifer. You just saved my life.'' You had finally said, giving him a small smile.  
And to your surprise, he had gave you back a small and shy smile.  
You didn't know it at the time, but you and Lucifer were going to become really fond of each other.

So, how's your first 'Study of the supernatural' class going? Having fun? Lucifer's text was asking.  
You had given the Devil your old cell phone so he could reach you when you weren't home with him. Yes, he was living in your house, and you didn't mind at all. He was your friend, your best friend actually, and there was no way any hunter in this world was taking that away from you.  
Remember two months ago when we went to the theme park and we rode the really big and terrifying roller-coaster? You texted back, glancing at Mr. Foster again, making sure you wouldn't get caught.  
The one you screamed your lungs out, thinking you were going to die? -Lucifer.  
Yep, that one. Well, it was more fun than this class. -(Name).  
You didn't get any reply back for a minute, and you rolled your eyes, perfectly knowing Lucifer was laughing.  
LOL Lucifer finally texted back.  
Don't LOL me Satan. (-_-) -(Name).  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL -Lucifer.  
t(-_-t) -(Name).  
Alright, I'm sorry. Want me to kill anyone for you? 3:) -Lucifer  
o_O Lucifer! No! I swear, you and your murder thoughts... -(Name)  
I just wanted to help! -Lucifer  
I don't call that helping! -(Name)  
''Ms. (Name), didn't I say at the beginning of the class it was forbidden to text while I was teaching?'' You heard the teacher's voice ask.  
You look up from your cell phone to see not only the teacher, but everyone looking at you.  
''Oh, sorry, you're teaching right now? I didn't realize.'' You replied, grinning.  
Half of the class giggled at your comment. Mr. Foster glared at you and walked towards you.  
''You think you're funny? Stand up.'' He said.  
You sighed, but obeyed.  
''Now, tell all the class who you were texting like that, as well as the things you texted them while in this class.'' The teacher ordered.  
You grinned again and looked down at your cell phone.  
''I was texting my friend Lucifer.'' You answered, causing people to giggle again.  
''Lucifer? Of course. I should have guessed someone like you was related to the Devil.'' The teacher sighed, rolling his eyes. ''So, what were you texting to Satan?''  
''For the record, he texted me first.'' You replied. ''He asked me if I was having fun, to which I replied no, then he 'loled' me, then I told him to go screw himself, then he asked me if I wanted him to kill someone, and, you should thank me, I replied no, and that's about it.''  
Again, some people laughed. Mr. Foster let out an exasperated sigh and took your cell phone before walking back in front of the class. You sighed heavily and fell down on your chair. The teacher glared at you before continuing his class. He didn't have the time to bore the Hell out of everyone for five minutes that the temperature of the class dropped ten degrees. Everybody frowned, even Mr. Foster. Everybody, except you. You grinned.  
''Is that a spirit manifestation?'' Someone asked.  
''Nope.'' You replied. ''That's Lucifer.''  
The teacher rolled his eyes.  
''Ms. (Name), could you please stop with that Lucifer of yours? It kinda makes you look like a satanic witch.'' M. Foster sighed.  
You giggled.  
''Oh, sure. Because Lucifer's my friend, it means that I sacrifice babies every time the moon is full.'' You replied.  
Your teacher was about to reply when all the lights went out. It wasn't a big deal since it was the middle of the day, so it was still possible to see, it was just a bit darker.  
''For Heaven's sake, what is going on?'' Mr. Foster asked no one in particular.  
''You're boring my friend, that's what going on.'' A familiar voice said from the back class, causing everyone to turn around.  
You smiled as you saw Lucifer, leaning on the wall, arms crossed on his chest.  
''Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my class?'' The teacher asked in annoyance.  
''I'm Lucifer. That's who I am. And for the reason of my presence here, well, (Name) wasn't texting back, so I was worried.'' Your friend answered, uncrossing his arms and walking towards you.  
''Sorry, he took my phone.'' You said as you got up, grabbing your things.  
You weren't staying in that stupid class one more second. Once you had everything, Lucifer took your hand and walked with you in the front of the class. No one dared talk, except of course, stupid Mr. Foster.  
''I'm going to call security if you don't leave this class right n-'' He started with an enraged voice, but suddenly, Lucifer snapped his fingers and the old man stopped talking.  
Not that he didn't try: his mouth was opening, trying to say something, but nothing was getting out, causing all the class to laugh.  
''You talk way too much...'' Lucifer said to your teacher as he let go you hand to grab your cell phone that was resting on the desk.  
He gave it back to you and you smiled to him. He smiled a bit before turning to look at the students, who all froze in terror for a moment, no one daring to make a sound.  
''So.'' Lucifer said, clapping his hands together, causing some people to jump a bit. ''Goodbye everyone, I hope you enjoyed the show, but all good things must come to an end.''  
You chuckled a bit, sliding back you cell phone in your pocket, before Lucifer took your hand again and with a snap of the fingers, you were gone from that boring class and back at your house.  
You just burst out laughing, throwing your things away and jumping on Lucifer, wrapping your arms and your legs around him.  
''Wow, I'm never going back to that class. Nor that university. I thought going back to school would be fun. I was wrong. Nah, I prefer to stay with you. Oh, and thanks. You just saved my life. Again.'' You said, still laughing.  
Lucifer chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.  
''You're welcome. It was getting boring without you here.'' He replied.  
You giggled and let him go, falling back on your feet, smiling brightly at the archangel. Tackling Lucifer with hugs was something common, though the first time you had done it, he had turned red like a tomato, not having a clue of what he was supposed to do. Now, it was just a normal thing to do.

But you would be lying to yourself if you were saying hugging was the only physical thing you wanted to do with Lucifer... You wanted to cuddle with him on the couch on a cold Saturday night. You wanted to kiss him under the rain. You wanted to hold his hand whenever you could. Damn, you wanted to have sex with him everywhere in the house: on the couch, on the kitchen counter, in the shower, on the freaking roof, everywhere. You didn't wanted to be his friend anymore: you loved him more than that. You had been dropping hints since the lasts weeks. Ignoring every boy that were checking you out, refusing their numbers, telling them Lucifer was your boyfriend, even if he wasn't, which was always making the Devil smile. But you had no idea if he liked you back. God, you weren't even sure he was ready to love again. Last time Lucifer had loved someone, even if it was in a family way, he had been caged for centuries. To love someone, you need trust. And maybe Lucifer wasn't ready to trust anyone yet. Well, that's what you were thinking.

Fingers snapping in front of your face got you out of your thoughts.  
''(Name)? Are you listening?'' The beautiful archangel asked.  
''Sorry, what?'' You asked, confused.  
Lucifer let out a sigh.  
''I swear sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself most of the time.'' He said.  
''Sorry..?'' You replied with a small voice.  
Lucifer shook his head and made a dismissive move of the hand.  
''It's okay. So, while you were far away from here, I proposed we could go eat an ice cream.'' Your friend said.  
You nodded once in reply.  
''Ice cream sounds good.'' You said.  
Lucifer gave a small smile, grabbed your hand and snapped his fingers, moving you to a near ice cream shop. He lead you happily inside before letting go of your hand. You couldn't help but be a bit sad about it.  
Lucifer was taking your hand often, but never for a long time. He would take your hand to lead you somewhere, then he would let it go. He would take your hand sometimes when he would get excited about something, then he would let it go. In the end, he was always letting it go after a short moment, and it was what saddens you the most. Lucifer's hand was cold, but you liked it that way.  
''Hum, I'll have a strawberry ice cream. Wait, no, blueberry. Wait, no.'' You heard Lucifer say as you looked at him.  
His fingers were on his chin, and you knew he was thinking, still hesitating between strawberry and blueberry.  
''What are you going to have (Name)?'' He asked.  
You shrugged.  
''I think I'll have a chocolate ice cream.'' You answered.  
''Then I'll have strawberry. It matches more with chocolate.''  
You raised an eyebrow.  
''Lucifer, our ice creams don't have to match...'' You said with a small chuckle.  
Lucifer shrugged.  
''Meh.'' Was his reply and you chuckled a bit again.  
You ordered the ice creams, paid for them, then walked out of the shop with the archangel. You both started eating your ice cream while walking to a nearby park. You and him were talking now and then, when there was no ice cream in your mouths.  
When you arrived at the park, you sat on a bench with your friend and you both finished your snack. You let out a small sigh as you took a look at the view you had. There were trees, people, birds, clouds... a few couples walking hand in hand. You looked away from them and looked at Lucifer. You met his gaze and realized he had been looking at you for the past minutes. You gave a small smile and looked away to hide the blush that was on your cheeks. Children running after each other had drawn your attention when you felt something cold taking your hand. You frowned as you looked back at Lucifer. He was now looking down at your right hand, the one he had taken in his.  
''You know, I could hold your hand all day long and never be tired of it.'' He spoke, causing you to almost fall off the bench.  
Wait, what? Was he serious? Why was he saying that? Was it his way of telling you he liked you? Nah, that was impossible. Was it? A thousand questions started to spin in your mind, but it all stopped when Lucifer looked back at you, his piercing eyes meeting yours. Before you realize it, a smile had appeared on your lips.  
''I wouldn't mind.'' You replied.  
Lucifer gave you a small smile, before he cleared his throat and looked down.  
''Hum, I was thinking...'' He started, then scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. ''I was thinking... maybe... maybe we could go eat dinner somewhere tonight...''  
''Are you asking me on a date?'' You asked, not even sure you had allowed your mouth to open and ask that question.  
Lucifer cleared his throat again.  
“Maybe... only if you want, because that would be fine with me if you...'' He started but you cut him off.  
''Yes. Yes, we can go on a date.'' You rapidly said with a small smile.  
Lucifer smiled as he looked back at you.  
''At only one condition.'' You added, causing Lucifer's smile to fade a bit.  
''And that condition would be?'' He asked.  
You grinned.  
''You'll have to hold my hand all night long.'' You answered.  
Lucifer laughed a bit and nodded.  
''That, I can do.''


End file.
